


Tickets to Stockholm

by AbsoluteNegation



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 7thnight_smut, Complete, Dom/sub Undertones, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteNegation/pseuds/AbsoluteNegation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn’t their fault that the boy they'd kidnapped was so pretty…and it wasn’t as if they were all that professional, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despina_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=despina_moon).



> This is just...So. Much. Sex.
> 
> Not kidding even a little bit.

Jason, Paul had long realised, was incapable of just walking into a room – no, he had to make an entrance every single time. It was partly due to his looks, which had everyone fluttering around him within five seconds of his appearance, but mostly to his flair for drama and impeccable timing. Which was possibly why he was brandishing the brown paper bag with food in it as if it were some prize won at the end of a difficult quest. 

That said, Paul had to admit that finding good takeout in the rather disreputable area of town in which they'd set up shop in this time _was_  something of an accomplishment. Also, delivery boys rarely agreed to turn up at abandoned warehouse offices with pizza, and Paul had less than no doubt that their set-up would look terribly incriminating if they did. The office, Paul’s rather good clothes (relative to his surroundings), the blond tied up across from the door… 

“Who’s hungry?” Jason asked cheerfully, grinning at Paul before turning to bestow an equally brilliant smile on their captive, who was currently sitting in a sullen pile on the other end of the room from the door. “Bet you are, huh?” He put the bag on the couch and popped the top open, pulling out the staples that held it closed. 

The boy, Terry, hadn’t been very good company for the past forty minutes while Jason had been off hunting for food, or for the two hours before that, or for the while he’d been knocked out on the couch while they’d made the necessary calls to his parents, for that matter. Granted, his lack of communicativeness had probably been because he’d been gagged and neatly trussed for most of that time, and asleep most of the rest. Kidnapping did not make for loquacious victims, Paul had discovered. It disappointed him a little, but it was hardly unexpected. 

Still, they hadn’t picked him up from the nightclub for his conversational skills, so he supposed that was fine. 

Paul smirked at his back as Jason turned to put the bag on the couch, sliding his feet off the desk he’d propped them on while he read. He closed the book, setting it carefully down, away from the thin layer of dust that seemed to cover just about everything in the place. “Well, you took your time getting back. What have you got?” 

Jason shot him a Look. “You can go get it next time, then.” He started pulling cartons out of the bag, explaining, “Pasta. It was about the only thing I could think of that won't mean untying _him._ ” He frowned at the cartons for a moment before picking one out, sliding it over to Paul and tossing one of the sets of utensils on top of it. “Primavera for you, you meat-hating freak.” 

Paul smirked; that argument was an old one. He nodded approvingly at the smell rising from the carton as he opened it. “You'll be feeding him, then,” he said cheerfully. Ah, revenge was sweet. 

“Colour me shocked,” Jason replied dryly. 

Paul snorted. “Not that a little rich boy like him would be grateful for it.” He dug into the pasta with relish, ignoring the glare Terry gave him as he stood up, crossing the room to the couch, carton in hand. It really was quite good – Jason had an uncanny knack of singling out good food no matter how seedy the restaurants looked, and anything in this neighbourhood was bound to be seedy. 

Jason grabbed the other two cartons and accompanying utensils and moved over to Terry, folding himself down to the floor in a single smooth motion that left him cross-legged beside Terry and facing the couch. He shook his head as he opened the cartons, pulling out the forks. Reached up to pull the gag from Terry's mouth, pushing it down over his chin to rest around his neck “All right, your majesty. Grub time.” 

The boy actually growled as Jason pulled the gag from his mouth. “What do you two think you're going to get out of doing this?” 

Paul blinked slowly at him. “Money, of course. And a few of your teeth, if you insist on speaking.” He’d insisted a _lot,_  earlier; screamed his head off through the gag once the pill they’d slipped into his drink had worn off, and if Jason hadn’t known to expect it, he’d have wriggled free of the ropes tying his hands behind him twice now. Paul was sure the bruise on the boy’s ribs was probably an interesting colour by now. 

Jason smirked just a little, raising his eyebrow at him before turning his attention back to Terry. He speared a couple of the penne in Terry's carton and held them up to his mouth. “Open wide,” he said encouragingly. 

He opened up grudgingly, having apparently decided that discretion was the better part of not starving. He did shoot Paul a rebellious glance, but chose – wisely, Paul thought – to stay quiet for the moment. 

Jason beamed at him as he shoved the fork into Terry's mouth. “Good boy,” he said, partly encouraging, but mostly to rub his age in his face. From Terry’s expression, the pasta was less than delicious, but  he chewed obediently. Jason pulled the fork back out and put the carton down, picking up his own, instead; Paul watched, amused, as he closed his eyes at the first bite before nodding and making a little sound of approval. It was a habit of his, one Paul was fairly sure he didn’t know he had. But then, that was more or less the intensity with which Jason approached everything in life. 

“Holy fuck, I'm _starving_.” He jerked his chin at Paul as he swallowed. “Hey, I forgot the drinks in the bag. Wanna toss 'em over?” 

Paul heaved a long-suffering sigh as he opened the bag again. A couple of beers grinned up at him, and he made a disapproving sound. “Jason...beer? Really?” 

Jason frowned at him, nodding a little. “Hell, yeah. If I gotta baby-sit, I want compensation.” Terry gave him another glare for that, which he ignored as blithely as Paul had, taking another bite. He spoke around it, his voice indistinct. “I got him some soda.” He gave Paul a quick smile. “Don't forget the straw.” 

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes as he passed Jason the soda, pointedly handing him the straw. “Compensation, was it? And here I thought we were getting some - of the non-alcoholic kind.” He quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused. “Unless you're dissatisfied with your terms of employment, that is.” 

Jason put the food down to grab it, putting the straw in the can. He snorted, a surprisingly eloquent sound. “Yeah, that's for all the other shit. The beer's 'cause I knew you were gonna make me to all the grunt work. Now pass it over.” 

Paul passed it to him obediently, a tiny smirk playing around his lips. “Oh, so I presume both cans in there are for you, since you seem to have decided I'm slacking off here.”  
Jason took a deep draught, sighing contentedly. He leveled a skeptical gaze on Paul. “Who's sitting on the floor, spoon-feeding the prince? Just sayin'.” He stabbed a few more pieces of Terry's onto the fork, offering it to him, nodding in approval as he ate immediately. 

Paul chuckled, shaking his head wryly. “You do have a point.” He tilted his head, studying Jason. “In that case, I demand the same for having come up with this plan in the first place.” Well, it hadn’t exactly been _him_ , but he’d still worked out all the logistics and arranged for it to happen. 

Jason sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes. “Fine, if you must... He gave him an impish grin before turning back to Terry. “You want a drink?” 

Terry swallowed his mouthful of penne before gritting, “Yes. ....please,” he added, in a tone that was rather more reminiscent of ‘you asshole’. His brow furrowed as he looked at Jason, clearly puzzled by the sudden consideration. 

Jason nodded, holding the can of soda up so the straw sat near Terry's mouth. He raised an eyebrow at him. “...what?” Terry shook his head mutely, bending his head to take a large gulp of the soda. He didn’t make a face at it, so Paul assumed it was marginally more to his taste than the pasta had been. 

“You didn't have to get him anything,” Paul pointed out. “I'm sure he won't miss a meal or two, skinny though he is.” 

Jason gave him a sidelong glance, waiting until Terry had let go of the straw to put the can down. “Yeah, well. Don't have to be a _total_  asshole about it. I figure he'll hate whatever we feed him, so that's torture enough.” He dug into his own pasta again, taking a couple of large and hasty bites. 

Paul snorted, leaning back on the couch as he ate his own. It had been a while since their last meal, mostly because they’d been occupied with picking up the brat at exactly the right time. The window of opportunity at the club had been narrow, and if Terry hadn’t been occupied in ogling Jason as shamelessly as he had been, they couldn’t have orchestrated his drugging. "Yes, he probably will. It's a shame how hard it is to get takeout caviar these days.”

Jason burst out laughing, throwing his head back. Paul eyed the smooth line of his throat with outright avarice. “No shit. World's a freakin' mess, isn't it?” 

Paul sighed mournfully, nodding. “A classic case of badly arranged priorities.” 

The boy had been glowering at them throughout this exchange. “You bastards...” he growled. Jason took a sip of beer and, taking advantage of Terry's open mouth, shoveled in a forkful of pasta. Terry spluttered, nearly choking on it; his glare rose several notches. 

Paul smirked at him. “Ah, and there we have it. An excellent example of the terrors of opening your mouth at the wrong moment.” 

Jason returned the expression, except a little more evilly. “Mmhm. Makes people want to put things in it.” He exchanged Terry's fork for his own and summarily inhaled a large portion in very short order. Really, the speed with which he could eat… 

Paul quirked an eyebrow, his mind wandering on from watching him eat to simply ogling his mouth. Not that he could be blamed, really - it really was _entirely_  too pretty.  
“You know, he's not the only one in here who talks entirely too much at times.” He set his empty carton aside, stretching his legs out with a pleased sigh. 

Jason raised his eyebrows as he swallowed. “Huh. Excuses, excuses.” He took a sip of his beer before going back to Terry's pasta, impaling the penne with relish before lifting it to Terry's mouth. 

“Meaning?” 

Jason nudged at Terry's lip with the tip of a piece of penne, making an approving sound when he opened his mouth grudgingly. He glanced over at Paul, amused. “Meaning, you're a pervert.” 

Paul smirked, steepling his fingers. “I'm incredibly curious to know how you arrived at that conclusion.” 

Jason snorted. “Right. You'll be wanting a demonstration, next. Drink?” he asked Terry, who nodded. 

Paul beamed at him. “Why, you read my mind.” 

“Yeah, well. I'm feeding the brat, right now.” He frowned a little, apparently considering that statement for a moment, then shook it off with a tiny shudder. Paul smirked. Young, blond and pretty _was_  Jason’s type, after all. Then again, anything pretty and interesting was his type when it came to a casual look; it was only when the moths that fluttered constantly around him tried to get closer than he wanted that they realised how picky he actually was. 

He tapped his finger against his lips. “Should I be jealous?” 

Jason grinned, and Paul knew he’d followed his line of thought precisely. He held up the can of soda with an eyebrow raised to Terry in question, not looking at him as he said innocently, “Depends on how much you like pasta.” Terry leaned forward, drinking quickly before he sat back, nodding in acknowledgement. 

“Oh, I was thinking grapes were more traditional,” Paul said cheerfully. “Also, less likely to drip sauce on my chest.” Oh, and the images _that_  brought up - Jason sprawled over and feeding him and, well, sauce could always be licked up.  Paul was all for meticulous hygiene when applied with tongue… 

Jason snorted softly. “Yeah, best go find yourself some clueless virgin for that one.” He looked at Terry, raising an eyebrow. “Listen, if you want more food, you'd best eat fast.” He speared some more pasta for him, holding it up. “Trust me.” Paul smirked; Jason had developed a fine sense of his moods over the past couple of years, and he had to know what this was doing to him. 

Terry shook his head a little. “I'm full. I...” he looked up at Paul with a mixture of fascination and bemusement, obviously curious, but didn’t speak. Ah, well. Small disappointments. 

Paul purred, “As enjoyable as breaking in a clueless virgin can be, I'm not really in the mood for it right now.” He flicked a quick glance at Terry, but if he’d noticed the slant of Paul’s remark, he didn’t mention it. 

Jason set the fork down, trading it for his beer. “Mm.” He gave Paul a Look as he took a leisurely draught of his drink. “I suppose you want me to ask you what you are in the mood for?” 

Paul smirked. “Didn't you just?” 

He sighed theatrically, but returned the smirk. “Don't want you thinking you're subtle, is all.” 

Paul snickered. “Why be subtle when you can be effective?” 

That earned him a raised eyebrow. “I don't see any effect.” 

“You don't have to see it to feel it,” Paul purred, before tilting his head, studying him. “Although you might have preferred a rather more coarse retort than that.”  
Jason shrugged before giving him a slow grin. “I'm not picky.” 

Paul chuckled softly, meeting Jason's gaze as he stretched lazily, flexing his feet, enjoying the slow curl of arousal low in his stomach at the idea of having Jason in front of their captive. “Come here, you,” he purred. 

Terry looked up at Paul, his eyes widening in surprise. Jason gave him a sly grin, murmuring “See?” as he unfolded himself from the floor in a fluid, precise motion that was precisely the opposite of the one he used to sit down. He sauntered over to the couch and looked down at Paul, suppressing a grin. Waiting for instructions, Paul thought, and the idea made him purr softly as he leaned against the arm of the couch, tilting his head back to look at Jason. He pushed his glasses up, unfazed by his looming over him, and gave him a slow, utterly evil grin as he raised the arm he'd been resting on the couch, crooking a finger at him. “Waiting for something?” he murmured, watching him avidly, enjoying the way he basked under the attention. 

Jason smirked, sinking  smoothly to his knees in front of Paul, sliding his hands slowly up his thighs to curve fingers tightly around his hips. Paul leaned forward, curling his hand tightly enough to hurt in Jason's hair, grinning at his low hiss of pain as he dragged him into a rough kiss, savouring his quiet moan as he sank into it completely, just on the edge of fighting for control of it. He shifted his other hand to cup the side of Jason's throat, breaking the kiss to murmur “Very good,” against his mouth before biting down on his lower lip. Jason shivered at the praise, slipping his hands around to start working Paul's shirt buttons from the bottom. 

Paul let his hand tighten further in Jason's hair, pulling his head back as he kissed him, demanding his compliance, a low growl building in his throat at the way he gave in immediately. Jason shuddered, hissing as Paul raked his nails down his throat to his chest, but leaning into it. He slipped the hand that wasn’t working his buttons under Paul's shirt, making him arch against him.  Jason cupped his hand around his side, digging his fingernails in hard in retaliation; Paul hissed at the sting, breaking the kiss. He gave Jason the slow predatory smile he knew made him melt every time, curling his fingers, digging his nails into his chest. Tugged his head to one side to bite at his throat, a low pleased purr escaping him as he gave the mark a slow lick, savouring his low groan at the pain. 

Jason finished with the buttons as quickly as ever and slid both his palms up over Paul's abdomen and chest, pushing the shirt open. Leaning into the touch just a little, Paul hummed with the tiny shiver that ran through him as they curved around his ribs.He licked a slow line up the side of his throat to whisper his name in his ear, feeling him shiver at the sound of it, spoken so intimately. Nipped at his earlobe, brushing his fingertips lightly over his collarbone and tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue as he breathed, “You're going to suck me.” 

Jason’s breath caught hard at Paul’s statement, hands tightening reflexively around him for a moment before he relaxed just a little, stroking his thumbs lightly over Paul's nipples. “Is that so?” he replied equally softly, his lips curling in a smirk Paul could _feel_  on his skin. 

Paul’s hand gentled in his hair as Jason spoke; he brushed a kiss over the skin just below his ear almost tenderly. He could feel Jason tense a little against him, wary of the gentleness of his touch, and had to fight not to smile as he murmured, “Is that a challenge?” 

Jason grinned at the question, leaning in a little to nip at his jaw. He shifted one hand to pinch Paul's nipple, making Paul hiss as he purred, “Mm, might just be.” 

Paul’s eyes narrowed a little at his words; he snaked his hand up from his chest to wrap around Jason’s throat, yanking his head back with the other, squeezing his throat lightly and savouring the gasp Jason gave him as he warned, barely audible, “That would be unwise.” He pulled back a little, tilting his head as he studied him. Jason watched him from beneath his lashes, completely still now, but Paul could feel the tension in him as he struggled to bring himself under control, tried and failed to keep from showing the pure carnal need that was radiating through him. Jason's lips parted slightly as he held his gaze, waiting, and it was all Paul could do not to lean in and kiss him hard. 

Paul licked his lips slowly, making a thoughtful sound as he watched Jason like a hawk. “Mm, much better,” he murmured. He let go of him abruptly, leaning back against the couch, letting his gaze rake over him. “Strip. _Now._ ” 

Jason remained still a long moment, drinking in Paul’s expression. He rocked back onto his feet and stood, and Paul had to consciously relax himself in order to not reveal how the look in Jason’s eyes affected him. Jason raised one hand to his shirt, pushing his buttons slowly through their holes, a small smile playing over his lips as he kept his gaze steady on Paul, the sensuality in his smile making his breath catch. He bit his lip hard, forcing back his impulse to drag him back down and touch and _take_ ; there would be time for that yet. 

Terry shifted a little, making a small uncomfortable sound; Jason looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, drawn by it, before looking back at Paul with a slightly wider grin. He shrugged deliberately out of his shirt, still absolutely silent, holding his arms back slightly and letting it slip easily to the floor, turning the smooth slide of the fabric down his arms into an indirect caress. He twisted to face Terry just a little, but his gaze remained fixed on Paul’s as he drew his hands down to slip the button of his jeans, tugging at the waist to pull the zipper open. The sound was loud in the silence; Paul exhaled, almost a moan, his hand tightening on the arm of the couch as he fought to keep himself from moving. 

Jason bit his lip a little to restrain a grin as he watched Paul watch him, unselfconscious under his scrutiny, even aroused by it. His ease within his skin was something Paul knew but didn’t understand, and it never failed to fascinate him. He watched as a tiny shiver ran through Jason, making a small sound of satisfaction as he slipped his hands inside the waistband of his jeans, pulling them and his underwear easily down his legs in one clean move. He straightened, stepping out of them and kicking them aside before he went still, shoulders back a little, completely relaxed as he waited for Paul’s instructions. 

It was taking all his effort to hold still under Jason’s gaze; he licked his lips quickly, raking his gaze over his body, which did nothing to calm the arousal raging through him; neither did the way Jason shifted a little, displaying himself with something that could have been arrogance, had there been anything more than self-awareness to it. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself, before murmuring, “Kneel.” The roughness of his own voice surprised him a little. 

Jason bit his lip hard, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Paul’s command sank in. His eyes slid over to Terry for a moment, and he gave him a slow grin, filled with banked lust; Paul chuckled a little at the blush that climbed Terry’s cheeks. The intensity of the desire in Jason’s eyes only increased as he turned back to Paul, sinking slowly to his knees. Paul growled softly as he leaned in again, winding his hand into his hair almost gently, stroking his other hand down his chest. Jason leaned into his touch, arching slightly towards his fingers. “Yes, that’s perfect,” Paul murmured. 

Sliding his palms up Paul’s thighs again, Jason gave him a tiny smile as he reached for the button on his pants, popping it open. Paul petted his hair gently, biting his lip not to press against his hand as he undid his pants slowly. Jason leaned in catch his lip between his teeth, giving him a sharp nip, and Paul hissed, pulling him into a brief,  rough kiss. He broke away after a moment, licking at Jason’s lip. “Suck me, Jason.” 

Jason grinned, slipping his hands up to his shoulders. “My pleasure,” he murmured, and pushed him back against the couch. Paul let himself fall easily, adjusting his glasses out of habit as Jason tugged his pants open, slipping one hand inside to curl around Paul's cock and pull it free, moaning softly as he stroked him. 

He looked up at Paul, giving him a tiny, knowing smile, licking his lips, and Paul honestly couldn’t say which of those tipped him over the edge; he dropped his hands to the couch, digging his fingers into the fabric to stop himself from reaching for him. “Do it,” he growled at Jason, and had the pleasure of watching him shudder with need. He leaned in to lick at Paul’s nipple, kissing and nipping a slow line down to his erection, making Paul arch against that talented mouth. He gave him a slow, sultry look before he licked up his length, holding Paul’s gaze as he slid his lips over the head, sucking gently. 

Paul cried out helplessly, his eyes closing against his will, curling one hand tightly in Jason’s hair, anchoring himself with the feel of his thick, soft locks. Terry made a soft choked sound, and Paul turned his head to see the boy watching them, fascinated, biting his lip as he shifted in a way Paul recognised, clearly more aroused than he wanted to admit to being. 

Jason moaned softly around his cock, clearly affected by Terry’s whimper; Paul’s breath caught hard as he forced his eyes open, watching Jason intently as he fell into a slow rhythm, before the pleasure of it took over. He tilted his head back against the couch, breathing Jason’s name, sighing with satisfaction as he felt his hand stroke his chest, curl gently around his neck. Jason kept his movements slow, shifting a little against him as he settled into sucking him; Paul made a breathless sound of protest, knowing from experience that this was a tactic he used to drive his need higher, knowing how deeply Jason was gratified by it. He cupped his hand around the back of Jason's head, groaning softly in encouragement, unable to stop himself squirming a little against him. 

A sideways look at Terry showed the boy was watching them, and that definitely wasn’t anger in his eyes as he did; he smirked and stroked Jason’s cheek slowly, shifting a little to ensure Terry had a good view of them, the element of reluctant voyeurism/exhibitionism and the role arousing him even further. Jason hummed and let his cock slip from his mouth, leaning up to nip at his chest, his hand still stroking him steadily, ignoring Paul’s growl of protest. Paul hissed as Jason pulled him in for a kiss, feeling his pent-up need in every quiver and movement of his body; he returned it for a moment before he pulled Jason's hair hard, breaking away to nip sharply at his jaw. “ _Jason_ ,” he growled softly, a warning, scratching down his chest with his other hand, feeling him shiver with need against him, pleased by his responsiveness. 

Jason exhaled shakily, moving back down again in compliance. He glanced over at Terry briefly before turning back to take Paul's cock into his mouth again, a deep appreciative groan rising in his throat. Paul shifted his hand in Jason's hair, adjusting himself to provide the kid with an unimpeded view; he bestowed a truly evil grin on Jason before he closed his eyes again, fighting not to thrust into his mouth. The flaunting of his power implicit in this act was thrilling, and Jason’s agreement, the way he sought out ways for Paul to exhibit that control over him, was doubly so. Even without the audience, Jason in this mood made him go weak in the knees. With one, he was dangerous. 

Jason settled into the deliberate, controlled rhythm he’d set before, humming deep in his throat - and that, Paul thought muzzily through the rising pleasure - _that_  was the other side of the coin: his own helplessness in the face of this sensuality, the sheer physical power Jason wielded through the very game designed to strip it all from him. He curled his hand tight enough to sting Jason’s scalp, dropping the other to the seat of the couch, a rough shudder running through him. “Like giving him a show, do you?” he whispered. 

He flicked his tongue out to lick at the head of Paul's cock, looking up and grinning impishly at the groan it tugged from him. “As much as you do,” he agreed, stroking Paul's erection slowly, grin widening at his rather more feral-looking response. “Almost as much as he likes watching it.”  He descended on Paul again immediately, taking him in deep as he settled into a quick, enthusiastic rhythm. 

“Oh, yes,” Paul sighed, turning his head to look at Terry, amused by the way he was deliberately looking away, the blush rising in his throat. He murmured Jason's name roughly as he curled the back of his hand around his neck; Jason moaned in reply, his eyes sliding closed as he sank into his task. Adjusting his knees and lifting himself slightly, Jason tugged at Paul's hips, wanting more. Paul rocked slowly into his mouth, savouring the wet heat of it, that _tongue_ , his breath catching hard at the almost blissful expression on Jason’s face. He closed his eyes, smiling a little as he felt the weight of Terry’s gaze on him, soft moans falling from him as Jason sucked him. He looked over at Terry again, catching his eye before he purred, “He has a lovely mouth, doesn't he?” letting his voice turn the question into something filthy, tugging Terry in with the acknowledgement.  He licked his lips, tightening his hand in Jason’s hair as he made a small helpless sound around Paul’s cock. 

Terry’s body jerked, something between a shudder and a flinch, as Paul called him out on his desire, his eyes turning to Jason’s mouth almost involuntarily. He sucked in a shaky breath, but stopped short of speaking – all that emerged was a tiny whimper. 

“ _Doesn't he?_ ” Paul pressed, letting his voice drop, turning his words from question to command, the steely edge of threat lurking behind it. He inhaled sharply, thrusting lightly between Jason's lips, head falling back again at his deep growl of appreciation. God, he was close, and Jason’s mouth, his hands… 

“Yes,” Terry breathed, and there was a world of hesitation and confusion and shy desire in his voice, in the way he looked away immediately, the knowledge that he’d betrayed himself in words and tone sending a shudder through all three of them. 

Paul moaned helplessly, feeling that groan as much as he heard it, his eyes squeezing shut as he fucked Jason's mouth, whimpering as he felt him shiver under his hands. “Good to know he pleases you,” he murmured. Jason groaned deeply, tightening his grip, all but stilling his own movements to encourage Paul's.  Small sounds of pleasure escaped him at the nails digging into his neck a little, whimpering as Paul whispered his name. 

He looked sidelong at Terry; satisfied that he was watching them, Paul let his eyes fall closed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. Jason moaned around his cock, and something about the pure pleasure in it tightened his body, pushing him over the edge. Paul cried out, his nails biting in hard enough to break the skin of Jason's neck, arching against him as he came, rocking into and filling that gorgeous mouth.  His head pushed back into the couch as he shuddered beneath Jason, letting himself drown in the sensations of the moment. 

Terry whimpered softly and Jason made a slightly deeper version of the same sound, moving again, drawing out Paul's climax with slower, gentler motions. Paul gasped for breath, moaning softly as Jason’s mouth slowed down and his grip relaxed, shifting to a gentle stroking of Paul's hip. He pulled his nails away from his neck, stroking it slowly as the intensity of his orgasm ebbed at last, his eyes still tightly closed as he shivered. Jason hummed quietly, pulling slowly back until Paul's cock slid gently from his mouth, making him moan a little at the loss. He leaned forward to kiss and nip his way up over Paul's stomach and chest; Paul slid his hands into his hair, pulling him up to kiss him hard. Jason returned it equally, arching against him, nipping sharply at his lip when it finally broke, grinning. “Had fun?” Paul asked, sliding one hand down his back to  squeeze his ass lightly. 

Jason nodded a little. “Mm. Not as much as you did, I'm sure.” He chuckled, tilting his head toward Terry, who was still watching them while manfully attempting to pretend that he didn’t notice them noticing him watching them. “Though still more than him, I'd bet.” 

Paul chuckled at his reply, licking his lower lip slowly. “Oh, good.” He nipped at his lip as he slid his hand slowly down Jason's body, pulling back a little, both to look at him and to ensure Terry could. Jason leaned back a bit until he was upright again, holding his gaze steady on him, ever the exhibitionist. He gave him a small, incredibly wicked smirk that made Paul purr, resting his hands on his knees as he waited. 

Paul drew his hand up his back again to stroke his cheek, brushing his thumb across his lip. ”Tell me what you want, Jason,” he murmured, humming with satisfaction as Jason nipped at his thumb, sliding it just a little into his mouth. 

If anything, his smirk only widened. “I want your hands on me, Paul,” he purred, reaching up to take hold of his wrist, guiding his hand down to his cock. “I want you to make me come.” Paul give him a slow smile, stroking him slowly, turning his gaze to Terry as he nipped at Jason’s jaw. 

Terry whimpered miserably, squirming a little to ease the pain of his embarrassment and the discomfort of his arousal as they both turned to look at him, blushing furiously now. Paul hummed quietly in satisfaction as he took in everything – the way he curled in on himself, those wide pale eyes fixed on Jason, sweat darkening the hair on his temples, flushed with arousal and filled with mortification. It was a delicious sight, and he regretted not having paid more attention to it earlier, but in his defense, Jason’s mouth was a weapon of distraction that went right past unbelievable and verged on illegal. 

Jason hissed quietly, bringing his hand up to tangle in his hair as he let his head fall forward, leaning in closer to him as Paul stroked him, his breathing quickening; Paul bit down on his throat, making a low sound of pleasure as Jason’s hand tightened instinctively. Terry made a tiny sound of protest as the angle of Jason’s body blocked his view, tilting his head a little to get it back. 

Paul smirked when he heard it, pulling back from Jason’s throat, although he continued to jerk him off. “I think you've been remiss in your exhibitionism, Jason,” he murmured, blithely ignoring the world of disbelief in Jason’s snort as he assigned him all the blame. “He clearly wants a better view than he has.” Terry started in surprise and then gave him a rather impressive scowl, setting his jaw resolutely against an answer. Paul raised an eyebrow at him, his face absolutely solemn as he continued. “Am I right?” 

Jason smirked a little and tugged impatiently at his hair, licking at his mouth, a little smirk sneaking across his face as he turned a bit to look at Terry. Paul sped up his strokes, licking and nibbling at Jason’s lips, amused by the glare he could feel Terry directing at him. He pulled Jason's hair back, forcing him to arch a little as he purred, “Maybe you should give him a better show, then.” He nipped sharply at his lip, smirking. 

Jason grinned, but the expression slid off his face as Paul moved faster on his cock; he gasped a little, his gaze locked solidly on Paul’s, letting him see every response, every bit of pleasure in him. He quirked an eyebrow. “I'm all for that, but...” 

Paul kissed him lightly, nodding in agreement. He shifted his leg closer to the couch, letting go of Jason’s hair reluctantly. Jason gave him a grin, leaning in for a deep kiss as he swiveled slowly on his knees, careful not to break the contact between them. He arched back a little to nip at Paul’s jaw, sliding his arm loosely around his neck as he tilted his head; Paul followed his gaze to Terry as Jason murmured, “Better?” 

Terry blushed, glaring daggers at  him. Jason moaned quietly, the sound ending in a soft gasp as Paul moved his hand faster. “I think he wants to watch you come, Jason,” he whispered in his ear. Terry’s lips parted; he licked them quickly, his eyes widening, fixed greedily on Jason. 

Jason smirked, a half-hearted effort, since he was rather distracted by Paul’s attentions at the moment, turning his head to nip sharply at his throat, sliding his arm a little higher around his neck, making an approving sound as Paul tilted his head to give him better access. He hummed thoughtfully as he turned away a little to look at Terry, and Paul could see him struggle to focus his gaze on him as his body tensed and shivered against his. “Now, Paul, don't go making assumptions.” 

Paul chuckled at his comment, flicking a brief glance at Terry before he murmured, “I'm not assuming his erection.” 

He pulled Jason’s head back as he dipped his own, kissing him hard, demanding surrender and growling with pleasure and bone-deep satisfaction when he received it after a moment of struggle. Jason moaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Paul’s hair, twisting and gripping it tightly as he writhed against him, into his hand, under his mouth. His body tightened and he whimpered helplessly into his mouth, pulling Paul closer, tighter as he came. Paul pressed close, all his senses caught up in the intensity of his orgasm – the way his body writhed, the sound of his whimpers, the feel of his come on Paul’s hand. 

Jason shuddered against him as Paul stroked him through his climax, his body taut, his moans growing softer as he rocked slowly against Paul’s hand, relaxing his grip on him a little as he struggled to catch his breath. He leaned close, almost melting against him, and oh, that was as sweet a sensation as ever; Paul tightened his hold on him, sliding his hand down from his hair to his neck, burying his face in his hair and breathing in his scent. He was vaguely aware of Terry’s tiny whimpers as he watched them, part of him incredibly amused by the knowledge of just how badly the poor boy must be suffering, and how helpless he was to do anything about it. 

He whispered Jason’s name, too quietly for even Terry to hear, and was rewarded by a light brush of his fingers against his neck, drawing a low purr from him. Jason turned his head, seeking his mouth, and he met it in a slow kiss, humming quietly in contentment. After a long moment, he pulled away from Jason completely, looking over at Terry and smiling a little, oddly charmed by his flushed cheeks and angry scowl. 

Jason made a soft sound of disappointment as Paul released him, leaning close for a moment before he gathered himself enough to look at Terry as well. He chuckled warmly, amused. “Enjoy yourself, brat?” he asked lazily, taking a deep, contented breath, exhaling slowly as he gave him a satisfied smile. 

The boy shot him a quick, rather respectably fierce glare before he looked away again. “Shut up,” he snapped. 

Paul shook his head wryly, laughing a little at Terry’s reply. He leaned in to nuzzle Jason’s cheek, caught up – as always – in how Jason looked after his orgasm, the lazy, relaxed strength of his limbs, the sensuality of his smile. He ran a hand slowly through Jason’s hair as he leaned back on the couch, smiling at the way Jason pouted when he pulled away.

“Oh, don’t tease the poor boy,” he said comfortably. 

Jason snorted quietly. “You’re such a jerk.” It didn’t seem to dim his grin at all, though, and it wasn’t doing much to thwart the warm glow of contentment that insisted on wrapping itself around Paul after sex these days, either.  

Jason turned his gaze back to Terry, assessing him as he leaned over to pick up his pants from the floor. “You all right?” 

“What do you care?” Terry asked petulantly. 

Jason sighed heavily as he unfolded himself from the floor, stepping into his pants, hopping a little as he slid them up over his hips. He stepped lightly over to Terry, crouching down beside him. “Skip it then, hm?” he said flatly, plucking the gag up from around his neck and shoving it back into his mouth. 

Paul leaned back against the couch, grabbing one of the napkins from the carton of pasta he’d left half-eaten earlier, using it to clean his hand. Terry’s reply was disappointing, but only to be expected under the circumstances. “It might be wiser to know who your allies here are, boy,” he said quietly, before raising an eyebrow. “I know I'm not one of them.” 


	2. Experiment

Jason sighed as Terry shifted again.  Finally giving in, he dropped the magazine he'd been reading to his lap and gave him a pointed look.  Terry looked back, raising his eyebrows hopefully.  He didn't bother with trying to speak; the gag would have made it not only impossible but embarrassing, to boot.  The brat, they had discovered, got embarrassed easily.  

"You want something?" Jason asked. 

Terry nodded once, then raised his eyebrows again as he tried to look down at the gag.  Well, that was obvious enough.  Jason sighed again, glancing quickly toward the door.  Paul had been gone for a while, but he should be back any time now.  It had been quiet in the office ever since, with the kid bound and Jason doing his best to distract himself with various magazines and such.  It hadn't been easy.  

Tossing the magazine to the couch beside him, Jason stood up and took the few steps to where their hostage sat.  Fuck it.  Paul would return sooner or later and, no matter which, he would certainly have something to say about what Jason did while he was gone.  In the meantime, there was no reason for Jason to have to pretend he was alone.  Besides, if _Jason_  was bored, he could only imagine what the brat was going through.  He would have ditched the gag a long time ago, but there was one small problem with that:  Terry's mouth.  It tended to get smart, when there wasn't anything in it; Paul didn't care for that. 

Jason's open shirt billowed a little behind him as he hunkered down over Terry's outstretched legs, sticking the cigarette that rested between his fingers into his mouth, instead.  Reaching out, he hooked a finger loosely into the gag and pulled it slowly down over Terry's chin, leaving it hanging around his neck.  Terry sighed heavily in relief, striking light blue eyes giving Jason a grateful look.  He really was very pretty, their little captive.  All big eyes and soft, platinum blond hair and pale skin, Terry would have been in Jason's sights at a club even if they hadn't been looking to pull this little caper.  

A small frown creased Jason's brow as he spotted the red marks at the corners of Terry's mouth.  He reached up, his fingers curling lightly under Terry's jaw as he stroked one of the marks with his thumb.  The kid flinched a little, turning his head to break the contact, earning a smirk and a small, amused huff from Jason.  "Thank you," he said quietly. He met Jason's gaze for a second, then looked away again nervously.  "The ropes, they're a little..." his voice trailed off, obviously either unwilling to actually ask for an adjustment or embarrassed about having to.   

Jason studied him for a long moment through slightly narrowed eyes.  It was just the two of them, and Terry had tried to escape before.   Mind, Jason was straddling his legs, and he was fairly sure that the 'lesson' Paul had bestowed during the last attempt had stuck.  It would likely still be there in a few weeks, even, in lovely shades of green and yellow.  Jason shrugged; the kid was scrawny enough, too.  It wasn't likely that he'd manage to overpower Jason, who had a good thirty pounds on him, not to mention several years' worth of martial arts training.  He took a drag of his smoke and then plucked it from his lips, tilting his chin up slightly to exhale above Terry's head. 

"You make one wrong move," Jason said, pointing at Terry and fixing him with a warning look, "and you'll regret it.  Got it?" He returned Jason's gaze warily, studying him for a long moment before nodding slowly and dropping his eyes.  Jason couldn't help but smile at the rosy colour that stained Terry's cheeks.  Damn, he really was delectable, this one.  He knew he shouldn't tease, but it was tempting as all hell with Terry beneath him like this, wearing that pretty little blush. 

He took a deep, calming breath, getting a grip on his baser instincts.  Turning and leaning back, he tossed his cigarette into the ashtray that sat on the table beside the couch.  Jason couldn't help but grin when it landed squarely inside.  Paul often said that Jason's inner child spent entirely too much time outside.  Turning back to Terry, he held up a hand, crooking his fingers to beckon him forward. 

"Right, lean forward, hm?" 

Terry did as he was told, making a little face as he did, clearly uncomfortable.  Jason watched as Terry's gaze roamed over his face, obviously reliving the memory of what he'd witnessed earlier.  When their eyes met, Jason favoured Terry with a small smirk that earned him a renewal of the blush.  Terry shifted his gaze away again quickly. 

"Is this sufficient?" he asked, the question coming hard through closed teeth. 

"Mm," Jason agreed, shifting smoothly from the balls of his feet to his knees, bringing himself close enough to Terry to feel his body heat.  The kid froze instantly, holding himself completely still as Jason moved above him.  He kneeled up, leaning over Terry's shoulder to reach the ropes behind.  "Don't move now."  Terry sucked in a sharp breath that Jason felt as much as heard, silky hair brushing tantalizingly against his side.  Oh, this was just too much fun. 

"Thank you," Terry breathed, and Jason bit back a chuckle at the husky sound of it.  

Jason worked the knot out of the bindings, hissing quietly as he took in the chafing around Terry's wrists.  They should have gone for a softer rope.  Terry sighed in relief, his arms twitching as he held himself resolutely still.  Jason hummed approval as he wound the rope around Terry's wrists again, looser, but intricately secure.  "There," he murmured, straightening again, "better?" 

Terry twisted his wrists a little; Jason watched him closely to ensure that he was just adjusting for comfort, not looking for weakness.  "Yes, it is," Terry replied, relief clear in his voice. 

Straightening, Jason leaned back, smirking a little at the way Terry leaned minutely forward, following, before he caught himself and backed up.  He settled back, sitting squarely on Terry's thighs, reaching up to cup his chin gently.  Jason tilted Terry's face up, catching and holding gaze.  "Remember, you start trying to wriggle out of that, and there'll be hell to pay," he said firmly, "And if Paul catches you at it, Lord help you." 

"Yes, I know," Terry agreed, nodding stiffly.  Jason looked him over, taking in the tension in Terry's body, the shallow sound of his breath, the touch of colour that hadn't left his cheeks since Jason approached him, and smiled.  It was adorable, really, the way Terry worked so hard to hide his obvious attraction.  Adorable...and absolutely _irresistible._   

Jason narrowed his eyes again, tilting his head as he slid his thumb over the abused skin at the corner of Terry's mouth once more.  "Does it hurt?" he murmured.   
Terry's eyes slid off to the side, his breath hitching a tiny bit at Jason's touch.  He shook his head.

"It's barely bad enough to sting." 

The corner of Jason's lips curved up in amusement at Terry's discomfort, his inability to look at him.  He leaned in, enjoying the stiffening of Terry's body beneath him as he drew closer.  "Good," Jason breathed against his skin, and then flicked his tongue out to lick at the mark the gag had left, purring, "I'd hate to damage such pretty skin." 

Terry's eyes widened almost comically at the touch of Jason's tongue, a tiny gasp escaping him.  The sound rolled through Jason's body, gratifying in its eloquent betrayal.  He did so love to watch this kind of struggle, the slow surrender to the siege by desire.  After a moment, Terry gathered himself enough to try to wriggle back - a largely unsuccessful attempt, due to his bindings and Jason's weight on his legs.  

"What are you..." Terry started, trailing off uncertainly. 

Jason couldn't help but chuckle a little, pulling back to look at Terry with a smirk.  "Just a check-up," he replied, breaking into an outright grin.  "Nothing to worry about." 

Swallowing audibly, Terry nodded and looked away.  "I'm fine," he said, the tiny tremor in his voice only betraying him a little.  He took a deep breath and looked back to Jason, drawing himself up straight, his eyes blazing with a fierce attempt at defiance.  "There's no need for you to worry about me."  It was all Jason could do, not to drag Terry in for a thorough kissing. 

Jason took a moment, watching the long silence work its way into Terry's consciousness to erode his momentary confidence.  He raised an eyebrow, his voice low and nearly flat, "Just protecting my investment, brat.  Damage makes you a discount item." 

Terry swallowed again, visibly deflating as he dropped his gaze.  Tension still thrummed in him; Jason could feel it, the fight between the kid's body and his mind, the need to defy against the necessity of compliance.  The muscles in Terry's jaw worked, jumping as the kid worked out his next move.  Finally, "Fine," Terry growled weakly, "I'm fine." 

That was it.  Terry's retreat tugged at Jason, baiting him, and he just couldn't deny himself the pleasure of biting.  Bracing himself with a hand against the wall behind Terry, Jason leaned in until his lips nearly touched Terry's ear.  "Of course, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate," he purred, humming quietly with said appreciation as Terry shivered beneath him. 

"You do anything to me, and I'll see you dead," Terry tried, but the slight shake in his voice robbed it of any power. 

Jason smirked at the (bait) threat, the familiar flutter of desire growing inside him.  The kid was simply delicious; his attempts to appear tough were like icing on a cupcake - sweet and temptingly edible.  He pulled back to look at Terry, letting him see a bit of the pleasure he took in this little game.  Raising his free hand, Jason ignored the way Terry flinched weakly from his touch as he trailed the tip of his forefinger from Terry's temple over his cheek and jaw, then down the side of his throat.  

"That's quite a threat, coming from the hostage," Jason pointed out.  He pressed in quickly, speaking almost against Terry's mouth, "And considering how you behaved earlier, it's not very impressive."  He pulled away just as quickly as he'd approached, pleased by Terry's glare. 

"I didn't say I-" Terry cut himself off, looking vaguely confused as he realised that Jason probably wasn't talking about his abortive escape attempt.  "What?" 

Ducking his head to Terry's ear again, Jason drawled, "I think that there are a few things you wouldn't mind having done to you, hm?"  Oh, they way the kid shivered under him was intoxicating.  Jason wasn't sure how long he could drag this out before he had to give in and pounce.  Where the hell was Paul? 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Terry ground out through clenched teeth. 

"Of _course_  you don't," Jason breathed, grinning at the way Terry practically vibrated with every word, "Because you weren't paying attention, were you?" 

Terry's teeth squeaked together.  "I thought you said you didn't want damaged goods." 

Jason laughed quietly, "Oh, what you want isn't remotely damaging, unless you're doing it very wrong."  He licked the shell of Terry's ear, grinning when the kid pulled away hard enough to nearly fall over.  

"Not interested," Terry hissed, giving Jason a look that could have stripped paint.  

"So you're just a voyeur, then."  Reaching out to steady him, Jason was absolutely tickled to see Terry jerk back from his hand as well, an expression of pure frustration crossing his face when he realised that put him squarely in front of Jason again. 

"I'm not-" Terry bit off his words, his face flushing deeply. 

Jason clicked his tongue quietly, raising an eyebrow.  "Right," he said, his voice practically dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and suggestion, "You weren't watching us at all...and you _definitely_  weren't turned on by it."  He nearly beamed as Terry shifted his gaze away, the shame so thick in his expression that Jason would have sworn you could cut it.  Laughing low in his throat, Jason reached for Terry's chin, turning him back to look at him.  "What?  Nothing to say to that?" 

Tearing his chin roughly from Jason's fingers, Terry gave him a rather fierce glare, all things considered.  "You did it deliberately," he accused, his tone implying that Jason should deny it; Jason just barely managed to keep from cracking up.  

Wrestling his reaction down to a (still rather large) grin, Jason answered, "We didn't exactly force you to look, brat."  He took a moment to savour Terry's glare at the tease, then, "And we certainly didn't make you _like_ it."  

Jason watched Terry falter, his face eloquently expressing his distress as he searched for something to say to that.  He could lie, obviously, but that would just give Jason ammunition, and Terry knew it.  A little thrill of triumph rushed through Jason as Terry visibly sagged.  Almost there, now. 

"But I'm not," he shook his head, "I'm not gay.  I've never wanted..." Terry let his voice trail off, blood rushing to stain his cheeks enticingly. 

"Oh, is _that_  all?" Jason chuckled, shifting up a little higher on Terry's thighs.  Leaning in as if to kiss him, but stopping just short, Jason revelled in Terry's quick, sharp inhalation.  Close enough to feel the heat of his mouth, Jason breathed, "I guess it's our little secret then, hm?" 

Terry hesitated, his breath caught in his throat.  Jason could feel the suspension of the moment, Terry caught on the razor's edge.  He waited, hearing the hard swallow, feeling the slight parting of Terry's lips, and then - finally - his minute nod.  Jason nodded with him, encouragement and approval, unable to stop his smile as he pressed in to catch Terry's mouth in a kiss.  He kept it light and chaste, wary lest Terry change his mind and decide to flip out.  Hummed quietly as Terry began to relax beneath him, breaking the kiss gently after a moment, pulling back to look at him. 

"Well," Jason murmured, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  The corner of his mouth quirked up as he added, "No damage." 

Terry nodded, a half-chuckle escaping him at Jason's little joke.  He took a couple of small breaths, his brow creased with a tiny frown as he considered what had just happened.  Jason watched him, almost entirely secure in his victory, waiting until Terry tilted his chin up in invitation before he kissed him again. 

Terry held himself still for a moment, a tactic with which Jason was intimately familiar.  He held off for Terry's hesitant response, then licked lightly at the seam of his lips.  Jason made a small, pleased sound as Terry's lips parted for him, and slipped his tongue into his mouth.  He raised his free hand to cup the side of Terry's neck, pulling him in slightly, stroking his thumb soothingly over the skin there.  Terry shivered at his touch, shifting under him; Jason purred, the movement arousing.  Answering Jason's sound with one of his own, Terry leaned toward him with a quiet sigh. 

Jason rolled his hips against Terry's, relishing the sharp, surprised groan it elicited.  He broke the kiss, pulling back with a satisfied smirk.  He dropped his hand a little, slipping his fingers under the collar of Terry's shirt.  "Still want me to leave you alone?" he asked, unable to keep an edge of smugness from his tone.  

Light blue eyes looked up at him from beneath a pale blond fringe of hair, and it took all of Jason's will to restrain himself from simply attacking the kid.  He had a face like hand-painted porcelain, all gentle colours and soft finish, and Jason wanted to see it transformed with desire.  Jason wondered how Paul, with his mile-wide voyeuristic streak, had managed to keep from seducing Terry thus far.  He almost laughed as he remembered giving Paul a blowjob in front of their captive just a few hours before. _Right._

Terry shook his head slowly, his confusion evident, and evidently of no consequence.  Jason smiled at Terry, tentatively pleased with the speed with which he had orchestrated this turn-around.  He couldn't resist the urge to torment the kid a little more, catching and holding his gaze as he asked, "Would you like me to kiss you again?" 

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Terry stiffened a little under Jason's touch.  "Why would you want to?" 

Jason's smile shifted to a smirk at the question, amused by the venom in it.  He slid his hand up over Terry's throat, an almost non-touch, a bare ghost of the hold Paul had on Jason, earlier.  Terry shuddered at the touch, the awareness of his own helplessness blazing in his eyes as Jason purred, "It's not your turn for questions." 

A little frown (which Jason found incredibly adorable) darkened Terry's brow as he considered his options.  Squaring his shoulders after a moment, he tilted his chin up defiantly.  "Do it, then." 

Only just managing to bite back an outright laugh, Jason chuckled instead.  He slid his hand up to press lightly against the underside of Terry's jaw.  "Not quite," he returned with a tiny shake of his head, "I asked you if you wanted me to kiss you again.  You haven't answered that." 

Terry's eyes slid closed and he swallowed hard, wrestling with himself.  Jason watched him avidly, savouring the indecision, the uncertainty and the pull of sensuality that played out over Terry's features.  There really was nothing in the world like seduction, to Jason's mind.  The power of pleasure was a beautiful thing, and Jason knew it inside out.   
Eventually, Terry took a deep breath, tensing just a little as he opened his eyes again.  He looked up at Jason, the surrender in his eyes was deeply gratifying.  "I...yes," Terry whispered, and Jason grinned.   

Slipping his fingers up to stroke Terry's cheek, Jason pressed in to whisper against his lips, "Good." 

Terry shivered, giving up entirely and leaning in to close the gap between them himself, earning a deep growl of satisfaction.  Jason slid his hand up into Terry's hair, holding him into the kiss as he deepened it demandingly.  The response was immediate, Terry returning his kiss with ardour, nipping sharply at Jason's lip and pulling a low purr from him.  He tugged Terry's  head back sharply, leaning in to pin him tightly to the wall.  "Mm...that's it," Jason breathed, "Angry?" 

"Wouldn't you be?" Terry hissed, trying valiantly to keep his discomfort from showing.  It was a vain attempt, and Jason grinned wickedly at the way Terry fought to keep from squirming below him.  Oh, it was just too delicious, and Jason was about done restraining himself.  Paul had better come soon, or he was going to miss out. 

Chuckling quietly, Jason decided against answering the question, ducking his head to sink his teeth hard in to Terry's throat.  He groaned roughly as the kid writhed under him, revelling in the way the movement stoked his desire.  Smirking against Terry's throat, Jason gave the mark he'd left a long, slow lick.  

He opted to ignore the sound of Paul's footsteps behind him. 


	3. Apply

Paul stepped inside the room almost noiselessly, a grin already beginning to form on his lips. Listening from outside the room had been entertaining in its own way – Terry had resisted so earnestly – but he rather preferred to be at the scene and involved in the action, so to speak. Besides, he did so like to watch.

What he saw didn’t disappoint in the least. He’d known what was going to happen in his absence, of course – Jason was woefully predictable at times, whatever his claims to the contrary – but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy teasing him about it.

Their captive looked delicious like this, pale dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, the tilt of his head baring the smooth line of his throat for Jason’s mouth even as he struggled to free himself from his grip. Jason was astride his legs, pressed to his body, almost concealing him from Paul’s view, but the way his body was writhing under Jason’s was unmistakable.  Paul’s breath caught at the sight, and his tiny gasp must have been audible, for Terry looked up, those pretty blue eyes widening with embarrassment as he cringed away from Jason. Who only hummed and trailed his mouth over the boy’s throat, utterly unrepentant. Paul could imagine the grin on him, equal parts arrogance and irresistible temptation. There was something about it that drew people in helplessly, and Terry was apparently no exception.

“Industrious as ever, I see,” he murmured as he strolled across the room, tossing his cigs on the couch. Jason hummed noncommittally before he looked at him over his shoulder, flashing him a grin and a shrug that he probably thought indicated helplessness, but which somehow managed to resemble a leer. Paul snorted in reply as he crossed the room.

“Not that I blame you,” he noted as he looked down at Terry, grinning down at the boy as he shrugged his coat off, letting it fall to the floor. Jason would have Words with him about that later, of course – when they didn’t have a pretty little toy to play with. He didn’t think the (perfectly acceptable) excuse that Jason had distracted him would go very far with him, after.

Jason turned back to Terry, stroking the backs of his fingers down his cheek and jaw slowly. "I couldn't help it, " he told Paul, the smirk as obvious in his voice as the theatrical whine. "He's pretty, and he _asked_  me to."

Terry shook Jason’s hand off his jaw, glaring at first him, then Paul. It was a charming, if completely ineffective display of defiance. “I knew you'd planned it,” he spat, trying his best to squirm away from Jason. Since he was straddling his thighs – rubbing up against Terry’s erection, in fact, and _there_  was something interesting – this was less than effective.

"Somehow, " Paul said wryly, “I find it difficult to believe that the pasta made him that grateful." He dropped to his knees next to Jason, sitting back on his heels. It put him close enough to touch both of them, and it was a struggle not to, with them so warm and flushed and inviting, so near him he could smell their scent. "I know your excuses well enough by now, Jason. But please, don't stop on account of me."

Terry shot them a glare which, by all rights, should have singed their hair and melted his glasses. Jason smirked and stroked Terry’s cheek again, and he jerked away from him, growling in his throat. That only provoked a chuckle from Jason as he purred, “Why don't you tell him how you told me you wanted me to kiss you, hm?” He leaned in to lick a slow line up to Terry’s ear from his throat, teasing an involuntary shiver of need from him, making Paul’s breath hitch as he remembered that talented tongue on his own erection only a few hours ago. “Or,” Jason whispered, and how the man could let so many implications rise from a few words, Paul would never understand, “We could show him…”

Terry’s cheeks turned even redder as Jason spoke, and this close, Paul could see the tiny shiver, the movement of his throat as he swallowed. “You _bastards,_ ” he ground out with feeling. Paul just about restrained a chuckle.              

Jason pulled back a little, smirking at him, obviously pleased. Paul understood Terry’s point of view somewhat – that much smug would be galling when directed at anyone. “You keep saying that, but you were happy enough to have me touch you, kiss you.” He tilted his head, watching Terry like a hunter his prey. “Still are, apparently - even if you don't want to admit it.”

Paul bit back a chuckle at his words. He leaned in to caress Terry’s hair, curling a ridiculously soft lock of it around his fingers, tugging lightly in a subtle warning to remain still; one he was sure would be obeyed. “He was, wasn't he?” he purred. “Barely any resistance, really. Almost as if he'd wanted it for a while.” Jason chuckled, his gaze warm on Paul.

A frown creased Terry’s forehead, and then his eyes narrowed, flicking to Paul; he could see the moment when it all clicked for him, when he realised Paul had been listening all this time, that it had been more or less orchestrated. As if that hadn’t been obvious from the moment Paul had ordered Jason to suck him… He tried to pull away from Paul’s hand, sucking in a sharp breath, possibly to begin yelling at them again. Paul curled his hand tighter around his hair in response, tugging sharply, watching him like a hawk. This was the most delicate moment; if they pushed him just right, he would be theirs for the taking; if not…well, _if not_  didn’t really factor in, but at any rate, if there was a point at which he’d explode in anger, this was it.

Terry exhaled slowly, frowning fiercely in concentration. Again, the moment when he concluded that he was trapped was clear in his eyes; Paul was just about to smirk, waiting for the inevitable slump of defeat, when Terry growled in his throat instead, an oddly feral sound. He leaned forward to bite down hard on Jason’s lip, his body twisting awkwardly with the effort of bending at that angle. Jason hummed in approval, his hands sliding up to Terry’s neck and back, holding him close and supporting him, easing the strain of his position. Paul chuckled almost soundlessly, threading his hand through Terry’s hair, content to watch for the moment as they kissed fiercely, the tanned skin of Jason’s hand strangely compelling against Terry’s pale neck. Terry moaned, squirming as Jason rolled his hips slowly against him, a shiver running through both of them.

Jason ran his hands slowly up Terry’s torso, purring into the kiss as he began to undo his shirt buttons with an efficiency that spoke of long practice. Paul chuckled at his expertise, his breath hitching as he watched Terry tilt his head back in silent acquiescence and struggle to restrain the whimper in his throat. He slid his hand over his neck, brushing against where Jason’s mouth and hand had been, slipping his fingers inside his collar to stroke his neck. Jason sighed, breaking the kiss to smile against Terry’s lips.

“There we go...” he breathed, tilting his head to lay a trail of kisses and nips along his jaw to his neck, finishing with the buttons as rapidly as possible. Paul watched, fascinated, as Terry leaned into their hands ever so slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as he gave in to his own pleasure.

A smirk curved Paul’s lips as Jason tugged Terry’s shirt out of his pants, popping the last few buttons in his haste to get to his skin. He pulled away from Terry’s throat, giving Paul a sideways look so filled with lust that he could feel it on his skin like a warm caress, stealing his breath for a moment. Jason pushed the shirt over Terry’s shoulders before letting go, turning his attention back to him immediately. 

“You’re being efficient today,” Paul grinned as he drew the shirt down Terry’s arm, letting it bunch against his bound wrists. He’d seen the flash of hope in Terry’s eyes, the instinctive tensing as he’d waited for them to free him to undress him, and denying that gave Paul a moment of perverse glee.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “I prefer to take my time with the skin underneath,” he said pointedly. There was a tiny edge of leer in that, and (quite understandable) pride, and Paul couldn’t help remembering a few hours ago, when Jason had taken _quite_  enough time with his skin… the tension of being so close, and yet remaining without contact, was delicious.

Paul laughed softly, running his hand down the side of Terry’s throat. “Well, I'll have to agree with that.” He traced over his shoulder and down the smooth skin of his arm, soothing and arousing at once. “Just don't tease the poor boy too long, hmm?”

Jason blinked innocently at him, and oh, there was an expression that didn’t fit on his face; he seriously doubted the man had been innocent in his cradle. “I don’t tease.”

Paul laughed outright at the bald-faced lie, reaching for Jason with his other hand, unable to keep himself from touching him any more. “Oh, really?” he purred as he pulled him into a rough kiss, enjoying his low growl of satisfaction as he returned it every bit as hard. Jason grabbed at his shirt to hold him in the kiss, tug him closer; Paul shivered at the hunger in his touch, his own rising in response as Jason moaned into Pauls' mouth, still petting Terry idly with his other hand as he pressed closer to him.

Jason shivered, breaking the kiss and nipping sharply at his lip. “I _build anticipation_. It's very different.”

His smile was irresistible; Paul leaned in to return the nip, giving his mouth a slow lick as he smirked at him. “Ah, I see.” He pulled away, smiling a little as Jason pouted at the loss of contact, registering Terry’s guilty start from the corner of his eye. “Build on, then.”

Jason sighed and turned back to Terry, looking him up and down with a gaze as greedy as any Paul could summon – and here he was always being teased about being the voyeur. His lips curled into a wicked grin; for a moment Paul wanted nothing more than to haul him back into another kiss. “Any requests?” he purred. Terry bit his lip, shaking his head in response to Jason’s question, tantalisingly hesitant.

Jason made  a sound that Paul recognised as an aborted snicker, trailing his hand down Terry’s chest, fingers sliding down on either side of his nipples. Terry sighed and arched into it almost instinctively, making a small needy sound as Jason’s fingers trailed down over his abdomen. “Like what you see?” Jason murmured.

Terry’s eyes narrowed, the anger flaring up for a moment, although it was distinctly half-hearted this time. “You didn't guess?” he snapped.

Jason frowned, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “Testy, aren't you? You know, my partner doesn't have a lot of patience for that kind of thing. I suggest you take care.” Paul smirked, watching Terry’s gaze flicker over to him automatically. Jason leaned in again, close to Terry’s mouth. “Let’s see it, then, hm?” he said silkily, his head tilting just a little. “Show me you want it.”

Terry’s jaw clenched; he almost flung himself off the wall at Jason, kissing him as hard as Paul had a moment ago, rocking against him with a small sound of need, struggling against his bonds in his desire for more. Paul purred, his smirk widening to a smile, digging his nails into Jason’s chest and waiting for his gasp of pain and pleasure before he slid his palm up over his collarbone to his neck. Threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling his head back until the elegant curve of his throat was exposed to Terry’s mouth, savouring the hitch of Jason’s hips against Terry, the fierce grin curling his lips as Paul held him almost completely still.

Terry blinked only for a second before he seized the opportunity, biting down sharply at the underside of his jaw. Paul braced the nape of Terry’s neck with his other palm, and he relaxed into that as well as he trailed his mouth down his throat. Jason moaned, shuddering under Paul’s hand and Terry’s mouth, relaxing into his grip on his hair as his hands wandered blindly over Terry’s body, searching out the waistband of his pants and slipping under it. Paul ran his nails over Terry’s spine, scratching lightly down to where bound hands blocked him, watching him arch into Jason’s fingers with a quiet whine of need; a low moan caught in his own throat at the way they looked together, how Terry’s light blond hair – so soft and fine, given its length – swept over Jason’s skin as he nipped and kissed him. Jason tilted his head just a little, enough to give him access without resisting Paul’s grip in his hair; he reached out with his free hand for Paul, stroking his fingers down his side, moaning his name quietly. The sound sent a shock of pleasure racing through Paul, and he tugged Jason’s head further to the side as Terry’s mouth dragged down it.

The boy moaned, his hips rocking helplessly, and Paul didn’t have to look down to know that Jason must have begun to work at unfastening his pants. The harsh rasp of the zipper followed a moment later; Terry squirmed against him, making a choked sound of need. Paul let his nails dig into Terry’s spine just a little, making him hiss and press closer to Jason, watching with satisfaction as he flicked his tongue out, licking delicately at the marks he’d left on his throat. Jason purred, turning his head enough to give Paul an utterly evil, heartstopping grin; he did love being the centre of attention, after all.

Paul tore his gaze away just in time to see him slip a hand into Terry’s pants, stroking his erection lightly through his underwear. Terry cried out a little too loudly at the touch, rocking into it eagerly, biting his lip hard as he found he couldn’t get more without Jason having mercy on him – something which, judging by the grin on him, was in short supply today. Terry arched against him, biting down on his collarbone in retaliation, provoking a groan from Jason. Paul could see the tension in him, the way he forcibly restrained himself from shifting from the position Paul held him in; submission drove the inaction, and yet it was Paul who was more affected by it.

Jason hissed as Terry bit him again, growling, “Behave.” Terry shuddered roughly, a small sound of need forcing its way from him; his lips curled in response, but he subsided, licking his throat in something like apology. Paul slid his hand from Jason’s hair, a tiny shiver running through him as Jason made a small protesting noise and leaned into his hand, the need in Jason’s almost unconscious movement making his breath catch in a moment of helpless adoration. Slowly, Jason raised his head, rolling his neck a little as he worked through the odd angle it had been at, his gaze fixed on Terry’s. Jason leaned into Terry, almost close enough to kiss as he brushed his fingers over the length of his erection; Paul’s breath caught as Terry gasped and arched against Jason’s hand, leaning in eagerly to kiss a trail from Jason’s jaw to his mouth. Jason purred into the kiss, curling his arm around Terry’s back as he kissed him hard; Paul hummed appreciatively as the boy went completely pliant in Jason’s arms.

The kiss broke as Jason pulled back slowly just far enough to be able to see Terry, ignoring his small sound of protest, the edge of a smirk on his lips making Paul shiver with the memory of having that intensity trained on him. Jason pressed a little harder against Terry's erection, slowing the stroke down a little bit, growling with satisfaction as Terry whimpered and squirmed for more.

They were driving Paul insane with the need to touch, and Jason had to know it; the knowledge was written into every deliberate movement of his body, from the way he leaned in to whisper encouragements against Terry’s lips to his submission to Paul within the game. That was the pattern they’d fallen into, after all, the cycle of control that passed seamlessly from one to the other; Paul directed, and Jason evaded and manipulated and turned Paul’s demands and his own obedience against him until he couldn’t be sure who was pulling the strings anymore, if he ever had been.

Jason raised himself a little, pulling Terry in and forcing him to arch against him, and the graceful curve of his back and Jason’s quiet moan as he claimed his mouth pushed Paul past the boundary he’d set himself; he leaned in, nipping at the side of Terry’s neck as they kissed, pressing his palm to the back of his neck to hold them together.

Terry stiffened for a second under his touch, clearly surprised that Paul would touch him, but then he relaxed, making a small sound of satisfaction. He sensed more than saw Jason breaking the kiss, taking advantage of the way Terry’s head tilted just a little to taste more of his skin, closing his eyes as he nipped at him lightly. A low hiss, and then Jason’s teeth were nipping at Paul’s neck; he shuddered roughly, the part of him that seemed always to seek Jason’s touch relaxing infinitesimally. He sighed in satisfaction as he licked up to Terry’s ear, nipping lightly at the lobe before whispering, “He's beautiful, isn't he?” Terry shivered and whimpered softly in reply, nodding just a little, his hair brushing the side of Paul’s face. It smelt faintly of some expensive shampoo or another.

Jason growled in frustration against his throat and pulled away; Paul’s mind had just about enough time to register and protest his absence before he slid his hand up inside Paul’s shirt, raking his nails down his spine, making him arch and hiss against him. Terry made a small sound of need, and Jason moved in to nip sharply at his collarbone; he tilted his head back, squirming against them as they kissed and bit at his skin. Paul left a mark on the delicate skin behind Terry’s ear before trailed his mouth down his neck, tantalisingly close to Jason’s, which was currently licking at the hollow of Terry’s throat. He pushed away the part of him that wanted nothing more than to rip his pants open and stroke himself to climax while watching them, pulling away to look at Terry instead, giving the boy more than enough time to lean away from him as he pressed in to kiss him.

Terry moaned softly into the kiss, tilting his head back obediently when Paul’s hand curled in his hair, surrendering completely to his kiss, letting him control it. Paul purred, raising his other hand to Jason’s hair, tugging his head back just a little. Jason, thankfully, was as quick on the uptake as ever; Paul could almost _feel_  the slow grin curl his mouth as he pulled away from Terry’s neck, his nails digging into Paul’s back, reminder and acknowledgement both. Paul hissed, pressing closer to Terry in an instinctive attempt to escape the sting of his nails, kneeling up a little as he licked over his lower lip, tracing the bite Jason had left on it earlier.

Jason’s hand slipped between them to begin unfastening Paul’s buttons, the other still sending tingles of sensation up Paul’s back as he caressed and stroked and scratched along his spine. Paul muffled a chuckle against Terry’s jaw, simultaneously incredibly amused and a little sheepish at the realisation that Jason was dextrous enough to undress him faster one-handed than Paul could strip with two. He murmured Jason’s name as he nipped at Terry’s jaw, moving his way swiftly down the last couple of buttons. Jason kissed his jaw, nudging him lightly for a kiss; Paul nuzzled Terry’s throat for a moment before he acquiesced, stroking the side of Jason’s face with his hand almost delicately, letting the gesture convey what his voice couldn’t. A soft sound of acknowledgement was Jason’s only reply as he rocked slightly against Terry, pulling his hand away from Paul’s back to push at his shirt. Hummed quietly, giving him a quick, wicked grin before he turned his attention back to Terry, purring against his throat as he whimpered with need, a sound he felt as much as heard against his mouth.

Jason tugged Paul’s shirt off, shoving a little roughly at Paul’s arms to pull it down them, biting down on his shoulder, drawing a shiver and a low growl from Paul. The need in his movements was both a spur and a tease, threatening to destroy his already tenuous control over himself. Terry bit his lip hard as he watched, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Please,” he breathed. Paul grinned predatorily; the desperation in his voice was unmistakable, even though he’d spoken so softly even Paul barely heard him.

Jason did, however; or perhaps he’d simply read Terry’s lips, the form of the plea rather than its content. He grinned, an expression Paul recognised as pure gleeful _evil_ ,  and shifted back over from Paul, raising one hand to brace himself against the wall. Leaned in close over Terry, rolling his hips slowly against him and licking his lower lip.

“Please?” he echoed. Paul grinned wider, settling back on his heels again, unable to resist the temptation to touch himself any more. He slipped one hand down to stroke his erection through his pants, hissing at how good it felt, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch the other two.

Terry’s eyes were closed as he leaned in, seeking Jason’s mouth blindly, moaning low with desperation as he writhed under him; Jason brushed their lips together, but broke the kiss immediately. “Oh, no...” he murmured, clicking his tongue reprovingly. “Tell us what you want, Terry.” His free hand slid down Terry’s chest to his nipple, brushing against it feather-light before he pinched it just a little, making Terry arch and moan helplessly, rocking his hips against Terry’s for good measure; he didn’t look it, but Paul knew from the tone of his voice that he was fighting off a grin. “We want to hear it.”

The gasp Terry made was clearly audible this time, despite the way he bit his lip to muffle the sound. Jason watched, and there was a long moment of absolute stillness before Terry whispered, “I want more.” His head tilted back almost defiantly, although he closed his eyes rather than meet Jason’s gaze as he drank in the knowledge of Terry’s helplessness.

Jason chuckled, an evil edge to it. “ _More_ , huh? That's...dangerously vague.” He pressed his hand to Terry’s arousal again, flicking a glance at Paul, filled with lust and predatory triumph as Terry cried out softly and rocked into his hand despite himself. “Isn’t it, Paul?”

Paul grinned slowly, aware that he was probably displaying a few too many teeth, and enjoying the effect it had on Terry, drawing his hand up his throat to his cheek, brushing his fingertips over his mouth. “I agree,” he murmured, sliding a finger past Terry’s lips, which had parted ever so slightly under the delicate pressure. “He seems eager enough, hmm?”

Jason hummed agreement to his side; Paul felt the shiver that raced through him at his words without even having to see it. “He does. Been waiting for a while, after all.” His voice was quiet, still amused, but the knife edge of desire beneath it was unmistakable; Paul shuddered, both at his tone and the way Terry took his fingers into his mouth, taking a swift unsteady breath.

He turned to Jason, wanting to be distracted from Terry’s skilled tongue against his fingers. “Mm. Do you think he'd do whatever we asked, then?”

Jason’s grin was wicked, knowing, utterly addictive. “I think he'll do whatever we tell him to,” he purred, stroking Terry’s erection teasingly. “Won’t you?”

The boy nodded just a little around Paul’s fingers, beginning to tremble as Jason teased his cock, shivers running through him, making a tiny pleading sound.  
Paul returned Jason's grin, leaning in to bite Terry's shoulder. “Oh, very good,” he murmured, running his hands over his torso, exploring him slowly.

The grin on Jason’s mouth grew impossibly wider, and he made a pleased sound as he leaned in to purr against Terry’s lips. “Now that's what we like to hear.” He kissed him hard, and his hand must have sped up, for Terry rocked against him faster, moaning quietly against his mouth.

Paul licked a slow line from his shoulder to his throat, purring quietly in pleasure as he pulled back to watch Jason kiss him. “You've been waiting for this since you saw us fuck, haven't you?” he murmured. Jason hummed happily into the kiss at the question. Terry squeezed his eyes shut, making a tiny sound of negation, although Paul noted with some amusement that he was beginning to turn red again, and that he wasn’t willing to let Jason go for the few seconds it would take him to actually _speak_  the denial.

Still, a lie was a lie – they all knew exactly what Terry wanted here. He bit down hard on his throat in retaliation, feeling skin break under his teeth even as Jason pulled away from the kiss. Terry cried out, struggling futilely to get away from Paul’s teeth, but Jason’s grip left him no option but to endure it. They both drew back a little, watching him; although Jason’s lips were still curled up, he made no effort to disguise the edge in his voice when he murmured, “I think you'd better answer him. _Truthfully._ ” Paul smirked, running his hand slowly down Terry’s body to wrap it around Jason’s hand, over his erection.`

And oh, the death glare was back, fixed solely on Paul this time. “That fucking _hurt_ ,” he complained. Jason smirked, shaking his head a little as he leaned back, leaving the reply to Paul. Of course he would – the man was always more than pleased to watch Paul mete out vengeance when the occasion called for it, although this was probably more justice.

Paul raised an eyebrow, studying him for a long moment, waiting until the very moment Terry began to look uncomfortable to reach out to him, stroke his thumb across his lips, deeply gratified by the way his lips parted just a little around him. “Cause…” he purred dangerously, before drawing it down to trace a half-circle around the bruise already beginning to rise on his pale skin. “Consequence.” Terry shuddered, his gaze fixed helplessly on Paul’s, tiny shivers running through him. He heard Jason moan softly as he leaned in close, smirking at Terry. “Lie again and I'll turn you over my knee like the petulant brat you are.”

Terry whimpered outright at that, his cock throbbing under their hands, and Paul smirked as he noted that little bit of information away for later examination. And that, of course, was when Jason chose to lean in, perfectly synchronised with Paul’s intent, murmuring in Terry’s ear. “Just admit it, yeah? Did you wish you were in his place?” His lips were so close they must have brushed his skin when he spoke; Terry shivered helplessly. “No, I think you wanted to be in my place, didn't you?”

And God, but he had to know what that would do to him…Paul shuddered as well, swallowing hard before he could breathe again, the image of Terry on his knees for him vivid in his mind. He smirked a little as he met Terry's gaze, curling his hand slowly around his throat as he leaned in to brush his lips lightly against his just once, more a tease than a kiss. “Answer him, Terry,” he whispered against his mouth.

Terry closed his eyes, making a small defeated sound in his throat as Paul brushed his lips against his, nodding once. His voice was rather higher than normal as he whispered, “Yes, I...” He swallowed hard. “I wanted that.”

Jason grinned and nipped at his earlobe, just as Paul drew him into another kiss, pleased by his answer. He licked at Terry’s lip. “You've never had a cock in your mouth before, have you?” he said thoughtfully. Jason’s tongue lapped at his fingers where they rested on Terry’s neck, perhaps in reward for the question; Paul smiled, a tiny tremor racing through him at the wet warmth of his mouth.

Terry, meanwhile, was busy being indignant. “Of course not,” he said just a little too quickly.

Jason bit down on his earlobe, and judging from the way he flinched, it was a sharp bite. “Consequence,” he whispered.

Paul only chuckled – the vehemence of Terry’s reply had amused him more than it irritated him. He let go of his throat, stroking his fingers back up to his mouth, savouring the way Terry tilted his head back automatically, his quickness to take Paul’s fingers in when he pushed two of them into his mouth, sucking lightly, his eagerness making his breath hitch, sending a wave of arousal through him. “Then I hope you were paying attention back there,” he purred, trying to hide how deeply Terry’s attentions to his fingers were distracting him, drowning him. “I don't take kindly to incompetence.”

Jason nipped Paul’s shoulder, and he could feel his lips curled into a smile against his skin as Jason reached out to slip his fingers under Terry’s underwear, wrapping his fingers loosely around him, stroking his cock slowly. Terry’s eyes fluttered closed, tongue flicking out over Paul’s fingers, his moan of pleasure at Jason's touch turning pleading at the teasing lightness of it.

Paul turned his head, eyes half-closed, seeking Jason’s mouth almost blindly; Jason leaned over immediately, kissing him slowly as he ran his hand down his back, just hard enough to sting. A soft sound escaped Paul as Terry licked his fingers again, their mouths driving the coil of need in his stomach ever tighter; the kiss broke as he arched, his body unsure whether to move away from the sting of Jason’s nails or press harder against the delicious pain of it, and it was more than he could take, suddenly, his need building too strongly to divert or deny. “Turn him around,” he told Jason, vaguely surprised at how rough his voice was. Pulled his hand from Terry’s mouth, gratified by the way his breath caught as Paul trailed his wet fingers down his torso, before he pushed away from both of them, leaning against the wall a little to the side of Terry’s back.

Terry’s gaze followed him almost instinctively for a moment before he turned back to Jason, clearly expecting to be untied. Paul smirked, adjusting his glasses absently as he watched Jason pull his hand from Terry’s pants and look up at him with a slow sensual grin before unfolding himself into standing over their captive in a single fluid movement, exhibiting that unselfconscious grace that made Paul’s breath catch every time he noticed it anew.

Jason stepped to Terry’s side, tugging gently at his arm. “Come on, brat, up we go,” he said, waiting for him to get his feet under himself before pulling him to his feet. Paul pressed himself back against the wall, enjoying Terry’s sigh of relief as he got off the floor and turned his back to Jason. Who slipped his hand in Terry’s waistband instead, tugging it off his hips and pulling his underwear with it, giving Paul a wicked look over his shoulder. He ran his hand over his own erection to stop himself reaching out for either of them, chuckling at Terry’s wide-eyed look as Jason stripped him neatly, dropping fluidly to his knees to pull his pants off. He gave Paul a sensual grin as he stood back up, sliding his hands over Terry’s arms to his shoulders.

Paul smirked back at him, relishing the moment of confusion on Terry’s face and the dawning realisation that Jason was not going to untie him after all; he reached out to stroke a lock of his hair that had fallen over his face. “You weren't seriously expecting to be freed, were you?” he murmured, raking his gaze over Terry’s body in a slow deliberate sweep, reaching out to stroke his cheek lightly, enjoying the way he glared at him and pointedly didn’t lean into the touch. “Jason, I do believe he's forgotten who he is.”  
He turned to look at Jason, almost pleading, his shoulders slumping as Jason only grinned wickedly at him. Jason tilted his head. “Well, I guess it's time for a reminder, then.” He reached around Terry with his right arm, sliding his fingers down over his chest and abdomen, just barely grazing over his erection. “You're the _toy._ ”

Paul leaned in to kiss him at the same time, a shiver of pleasure running through him as he heard Jason’s words to Terry. He ran his hand down Terry’s arm to trace his wrist around the ropes, reminding him subtly of his captivity; slid it back around to cup his hip, pulling him a little closer, hissing a little as he felt Terry’s erection against his own. He broke the kiss, nipping Terry’s jaw lightly as he breathed, “You heard him. On your knees.”

Jason nipped at Terry’s shoulder, making a soft sound at Paul’s words and the shiver they caused in Terry. Terry glared at Paul as Jason pressed down on his shoulders for emphasis, but the resistance didn’t last too long – Paul’s smile only widened as Terry realised the futility of protesting at this point, and failed at concealing the anger that rose up in him anyway. A rough shudder shook him as Terry sank to his knees, his blond hair falling over his shoulder as his head bowed just a little, his eyes closing. Jason dropped to his knees behind Terry, holding Paul’s gaze; he could see his shoulders shake in a soundless chuckle as he met Paul’s grin with one of his own.

The submissiveness of his pose, the knowledge that it was need as much as circumstance that had driven him to it…the pleasure of it curled tight in Paul’s stomach as he curled his hand into his hair, reaching down to unfasten the button of his own slacks before tugging lightly. “Go on, then,” he said, voice a little hoarse with need. Terry blinked up at him for a moment, confused by what he wanted him to do, before realisation finally dawned. He gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head a little; Paul dropped his hand to his shoulder instead, letting his nails dig in just a little as he purred, “Well?”

Terry swallowed hard, unable to keep from wincing as Paul’s fingernails dug in just a little tighter at his hesitation. Paul watched, pleased, as Jason pushed him just a little closer, and something about that seemed to force the decision; he took a deep, slightly shaky breath as he leaned forward and up, taking the open edge of the slacks between his teeth.  The zipper pulled open easily as he tugged them down and away; Paul moaned roughly, his eyes fixed on that pretty mouth, petting his hair almost absently as he shivered. “Oh, good boy,” he whispered, vaguely startled by the depth of the lust in his own voice, his head tilting back as he heard Jason moan quietly at his words. He let go of his shoulder, stroking his neck and cheek as he uncurled the other hand from the boy’s hair to pull himself from his pants, purring as Jason leaned in to bite lightly at his neck.

The soft click of plastic on wood made Paul look away from Terry for a moment; he shook his head, grinning, as he saw that Jason had laid the lube out already, and was beginning to undo his jeans. Jason’s dislike for running around for lube was something he was well acquainted with, but his efficiency never failed to amaze and amuse.

Terry, apparently, didn’t share his opinion; when he looked over, following Paul’s gaze, he made a sound comprised in equal parts of disbelief and outrage, turning his head to look at Jason. “You brought _lubricant_  to a _kidnapping?_ ” he burst out.

Jason leaned in close to his ear, his voice dropping to a conspiratory murmur. “When you're with _him_ ,” He jerked his chin up at Paul, “you take lubricant _everywhere._ ” Terry couldn’t help but snort in amusement; Jason gave Paul a wicked glance before he bit his lip, tugging at Terry as he leaned back again.

Paul laughed outright, shaking his head a little. “Lube’s about as out of place here as a rich kid on his knees.” He stroked himself once, biting his lip at how good it felt, his mind jumping ahead instantly to the image of the boy’s mouth wrapped around him; the jolt of pleasure it sent through his body intoxicated him, fraying his control. He tugged at

Terry's hair, suddenly entirely unsure how long he could make himself last. “Lick. Now.” 

The boy looked up at him immediately, his attention drawn by the tug on his hair. Paul watched evenly as he took a deep breath, licking his lips, visibly gathering courage for a moment. Then his eyes slid shut and he leaned forward, ducking his head just a little as he licked a long, slow line up the underside of Paul’s cock. Paul shuddered roughly, a raw sound of need escaping him, hand tightening hard in Terry’s hair as he watched his tongue move over his erection.

“There you go...just relax and enjoy it,” Jason purred, and Paul forced his gaze away from Terry’s mouth to see him watching him with naked greed, a small grin curving his lips. He leaned forward, his chest pressing against Terry’s bound arms as he reached around to nudge the inside of his knee. “Wider,” he murmured gently, and Paul’s breath caught, knowing what he wanted Terry to do. His hand gentled a little in Terry’s hair; he bit his lip hard, his breathing quickening.

Terry pulled away for a moment, adjusting his knees awkwardly, careful to keep his balance and spare himself the ignominy of falling. He shot Paul a petulant glance, still irritated, and Paul raised an eyebrow at him, sliding his hand down from his hair to curl lightly around his throat, savouring the quick, surprised breath, the helpless shiver that shook him at the feather-light pressure. “You can think what you want,” he breathed, “ _while you suck me._ ”

Jason chuckled, shaking his head a little as he pressed in close to Terry again. “I think it's time to drop the attitude, brat. He's losing patience.” He licked lazily at his jaw, reaching around to slide his fingers lightly up the length of  his cock at the same. “Unless you don't want to be allowed to come, that is.”

Terry looked up at him quickly, eyes wide; Paul smirked, tugging lightly at his hair in agreement, and he nodded, leaning forward precariously as he took Paul’s cock in his mouth. Paul cried out softly, his head falling back, eyes closing despite himself as he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek.

“Good,” Jason purred, and Paul managed to hear it somehow despite the blood rushing in his ears, the way every cell in his body was focused completely on the heat and slickness of Terry’s mouth and the thin fraying edge of his struggle not to simply hold him still and fuck his mouth until he came. His breath hitched desperately as Terry began to move tentatively, seeking and finding a slow rhythm. Forcing his eyes open dragged enough of his attention away from Terry’s mouth that he could see Jason picking up the lube, squeezing some quickly on his fingers and setting the tube aside. He wrapped his arm around Terry’s waist immediately, providing him with a measure of support and balance, and Paul could imagine exactly what he was readying to do. The image drew a soft moan from him, his hand kneading Terry’s fine blond hair in time with his movements on his cock. He could feel Terry relaxing infinitesimally into his movements; the sudden tension as Jason pressed into him, and the way he relaxed again afterwards.

Jason murmured quietly in his ear even as his gaze remained fixed on Paul; his words were too soft for Paul to hear them clearly, but the soothing, reassuring tone of his voice was unmistakable.

Paul purred, sliding one hand down to the base of his erection, stroking himself slowly as Terry sucked him, his movements growing slowly smoother. His view of what Jason was doing to him was mostly blocked, but he could feel every shudder through his hold on Terry’s hair, hear every tiny gasp… “Good,” he breathed, and even he couldn’t tell which of them he was praising.

Jason nipped at Terry’s shoulder, tightening his arm around his waist, and Terry moaned softly around his mouthful of cock, his eyes closing again. Paul traced his mouth lightly with a fingertip, murmuring Terry’s name softly. Jason smirked, looking up at Paul briefly. “So was he paying attention?” he asked archly.

Paul sucked in a sharp breath and groaned quietly, biting his lip a little. “Oh, _yes_ ,” he murmured, stroking Terry’s cheek slowly. The boy sped up a little in response to the praise, shivers wracking his frame as Jason prepared him.

Jason raised an eyebrow, grinning widely. “Oh, no,” he purred. “I may have to get jealous.”

Paul chuckled breathlessly, biting his lip a little, letting his grip on Terry’s hair loosen as his hips hitched a little, a purely instinctive movement. “Mm, you are missing something,” he breathed, quirking his eyebrow at Jason. Terry whimpered a little, either to remind them of his presence or aroused by the way they were talking about him; the vibration sent a delicious wave of pleasure through him. Paul rather suspected it was the latter.

Jason looked up at him with a grin. “Oh?”

“Mmhm,” he replied, tugging lightly on Terry’s hair. A slow smile curved his lips. “After all, you'll get to fuck him...”

“Yeah, there is that.” Jason grinned wider, doing something with his fingers that made Terry moan desperately and writhe against him. “You'll like that, too, won't you, Terry - being fucked by both of us at the same time.” Paul whimpered softly at Jason’s words,  the image of both of them fucking him terrifyingly vivid in his mind, his climax entirely too close all of a sudden. Not wanting to end it too soon, he tightened his grip on Terry’s hair, pulling out of his mouth, letting himself focus on listening to his small sounds of pleasure, watching him squirm against Jason.

“Is that what you want, brat?” Jason murmured into his ear, and Terry hissed through his teeth, exhaling a desperate, “Yes.” Paul closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, the need in the boy’s voice striking deep into him as he reached out to stroke the side of his face, tracing his lips with a finger.

Jason hummed approvingly, pulling his fingers from Terry as he straightened, pushing his jeans down his thighs. Paul shivered as he pulled his cock free of his clothes, stroking it lightly a few times before he reached for the lube again, holding Paul’s gaze as he slicked himself a little more slowly than strictly necessary.

“You do like a show, don’t you,” Paul purred, slipping his fingers across and just into Terry’s lips, teasing himself with the memory of him sucking him as he stroked himself with the other; Terry closed his lips around him almost automatically, making a soft pleading sound as Jason prepared himself. He looked almost mindless with need as he writhed between them.

Jason smirked up at him. “About as much as you like seeing it.” He shifted up closer to Terry, placing his hands on his hips and tugging him gently, slipping forward until he was nearly under him. He positioned himself quickly, pressing firmly against Terry’s entrance, pulling his hips down, letting Terry's weight assist him as he began to enter him, hands curling tightly into his hips.

Terry cried out around Paul’s fingers, his face twisted in what looked to Paul like both pleasure and pain, his eyes wide with the sensation, the desperate sounds he made tugging at his control; Paul drew his fingers from his mouth abruptly, swaying forward again, pressing down on his cheek lightly with his thumb. “Suck me,” he hissed, and Terry moved to obey with alacrity, flicking his tongue out over the head before doing his level best to take him right to the base. Paul cried out, dropping both hands to his shoulders to hold him as Terry sucked him in, feeling Jason’s first slow thrust into Terry through the movement of his body. “Fuck, <i>yes,</i>” he rasped, holding him tight.

Jason groaned deeply with satisfaction as he dropped his head to Terry’s back, licking and biting at the smooth skin there as he rocked against him slowly, the thrust forcing Paul’s cock deeper into Terry’s mouth. He began to speed his movements as Terry relaxed more fully, falling into a steady rhythm of deep thrusts. Paul moaned, a small broken sound, clutching at Terry’s shoulders as he fought a losing battle not to thrust into his mouth. He swallowed hard, desperate for Jason’s touch and yet unable to reach him, shivering at the fluid, powerful grace with which he moved as he fucked Terry.

Jason smiled up at him for a moment before leaning over to nip at his fingertips on Terry’s shoulder, licking them slowly, drawing a small whimper from him. The angle slowed his rhythm, but he made up for it with the strength and depth of his thrusts, each one jerking Terry's body and eliciting deep, helpless sounds from him. Paul purred as Terry shuddered against him, the knowledge that they were doing this to him sending a wave of satisfaction through him, even as his low moan pushed him towards the edge.

One last lick, and then Jason was straightening, wrapping an arm tightly aorund Terry’s waist and fucking him harder, faster. Paul made a protesting sound, wanting his mouth, but Terry chose that moment to moan around his cock and his head fell back, eyes closing under the onslaught of sensation as he finally fit into Jason’s rhythm, clinging to his control.  “Jason...” he said through gritted teeth. “Make him come. _Now_.” Terry made a high pleading sound, writhing against them.

Jason looked up at him with surprise, but then his face cleared and he nodded, sliding his hand down Terry’s body, smirking at the way Terry quivered with need; Paul’s memory could fill in the images of what he was doing there. “You heard him,” he breathed, the hard edge of command in his voice, every bit as strong as Paul’s had been. “Come for us, Terry.”

Terry cried out, a series of staccato sounds, moving desperately against Jason’s hand, his cock, the hard grip of Paul’s hands on his shoulders. Paul tightened his hands on his shoulders, keeping him still and holding him safe as Terry came hard, shaking against them. Jason hissed, slowing his own thrusts into him, using them to draw out Terry's orgasm just as he did with his hand. “Fuck...yeah, that's good,” he hissed, his eyes fixed on Paul, watching him greedily.

Paul shuddered, whispering Jason’s name brokenly as he began to thrust into Terry's mouth again; the boy was pliant under his hands as he shuddered through his climax, slumping against Paul’s hold as if it was all that was keeping him from collapsing – and it very likely was. He shifted one hand to his neck, cupping it gently as he fucked his mouth, murmuring his name almost reassuringly.

Jason released his cock, holding his hip again as he looked up at Paul. His thrusts sped up again as he held his gaze; he was fucking Terry with Paul's name on his lips, and something about that caught at him body and soul and flung him over the edge hard. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, head falling back as he came in Terry’s mouth, shaking from the intensity of the pleasure, their gaze on him and Jason’s low moan intensifying it until it brushed the edge of pain. He forced himself to look down at them, crying out again at the frantic need in Jason’s eyes before they slid closed, the way his own cock looked in Terry’s mouth as he rode out his climax.

Terry let his cock slip from his mouth, leaning heavily against him, eyes still hazy from the pleasure of Jason’s movements inside him. Paul shuddered as Jason leaned forward, sinking his teeth hard into the juncture of Terry's neck and shoulder to muffle himself, savouring the edge of desperation in his movements. He reached out just enough to catch Jason's hair in his hand, pulling his mouth roughly away from Terry's skin, forcing him to look at him, needing desperately to see the look in his eyes as he came. Jason hissed loudly as he opened his eyes slowly to look at him, and something about Paul’s expression widened his eyes and quickened his thrusts; he cried out, fucking Terry hard and fast as he came, just barely managing to hold Paul's gaze as he shuddered roughly against the warm body in his arms. Paul purred, deeply gratified,  as Jason held his gaze through his climax, his grip on his hair utterly unyielding as he drank in his every movement, the pleasure in his cries as he rode Terry's body through the slowly ebbing pleasure, his breath coming harsh and fast through parted lips.

Jason relaxed slowly as the tension flowed from him, slowing to an eventual stop and prying his fingers from Terry's hips. He hissed slightly as he flexed them, before giving Paul a wide, lazy grin that screamed of satisfaction. Paul exhaled a shuddering breath, dropping him a slow wink before sank to his knees as well. He curled one hand around Terry's hip, petting Jason's hair lazily as he leaned in to give Terry a gentle kiss, pressing close to him. Terry kissed him back, his trembling beginning to slow at last. Jason hissed as he pulled out of him, pressing against his back.

“All right?” Paul murmured. Terry nodded shakily. Jason dropped a light kiss to the side of Terry's neck, a satisfied hum in his throat as he wound an arm around him, stroking Terry's skin. Reached out with the other hand for Paul, laying his hand on his hip as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Paul hummed into the kiss, winding his arm around Terry’s waist reassuringly as he let himself sink into it for a long moment, savouring the intimacy of it. He sighed quietly as the kiss ended, pulling back to look at Jason. “Well, _you_  certainly enjoyed yourself.” A slow grin curved his lips as he trailed a line of kisses up Terry's neck, enjoying the way he shivered between them.

Jason chuckled, shrugging. “You know, pointing out my perversions doesn't make yours any smaller.”

Paul smirked. “True, that.” After all, what they’d just done more than qualified; he was sure Terry would agree. Terry was, in fact, giving them both a low-level glare at the moment, although it was distinctly half-hearted. Having one’s brains fucked out could do that, Paul grinned to himself. Not that they didn’t do that to him on a regular basis.

Terry sighed heavily, apparently having had quite enough of them bantering over his head. “All right, you bastards. Untie me, _now_.”

Paul laughed aloud, nipping playfully at his jaw. “Oh, but you're _pretty_  like this.”

Terry eyed him skeptically, eyebrow raised. “You really are a pervert. Wasn't that enough for you?”

Paul raised one right back. “What, I'm the pervert now?”

Terry sighed theatrically. “Yes, you are.”

Jason smiled, leaning in to lick at his ear. “We’re just making sure you got _v_ _alue_  for your 'ransom'.”

Paul snorted good-naturedly, petting his hair a little. “Remind me again who came up with this in the first place, because I am quite sure it wasn't me.” Not that it mattered – they’d all seized onto it with equal enthusiasm, after all, and improved on Terry’s initial simple abduction fantasy. In fact, rather a lot of the improvement had been done without Terry’s knowledge.

Terry gave him a withering Look. It was one he’d apparently been born with, because there was no other way he could make himself look about twenty years older than Paul despite being nine years younger. “If you two hadn't corrupted me in the first place, it would never have occurred to me.”

Jason blinked innocently, an expression which was wasted on Paul and which Terry wouldn’t have believed anyway. “Did you hear that? It's all our fault, now.” He nipped sharply at Terry's shoulder in retaliation, making him hiss a little, before leaning back to undo the knots. “You're every bit as bad as he is,” he added.

Paul chuckled. “I most certainly did hear. I think he just likes to play the blushing virgin.” He licked at his jaw, grinning evilly. “Actually, now that I think about it, that idea sounds quite....recyclable.”

Terry promptly turned pink, burying his face in Paul’s neck in a futile attempt to hide it. Jason snickered. “He _was_ awfully good at it.” He’d already finished with the knots and was unwinding the rope. He dropped it on the floor beside them as he leaned in. “Face it, 'brat', you're a kinky bastard.”

Paul chuckled at Jason's reply, nuzzling Terry's hair as he gave Jason a wicked grin over the top of his head.

Terry straightened, leaning back and turning to nip at Jason. “Shut up,” he growled.

 


End file.
